eraofpiratesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jing Crowe
Appearance Jing is a man that is easily discernible as his father's son. The prominent emblem of the Masque pirates present, and visible to further expand on this point. It is near to his heart, the black ink poking out from the openings of a poorly maintained button up shirt. Black hair that covers his face for the most part, it is long- kept in a pony tail flowing down his back side. A clean-shaven face, unlike Jain; Jing's outer-appearance while shoddy, is alot better than his deceased Father. Sharing in height, he's tall- not overly for his age, but he can commonly be mistaken for older than he is due to height. A frame that while not too bulky, is toned. Not just "lanky" as one might described the aforementioned Jain. A scar existing on his cheek, in an 'x' pattern. Otherwise he's unblemished- a set of violet eyes the only other unique thing about physical appearance. Typically seen in long black coats, or cloaks over his white customary dress wear. Black pants, and some brown loafers. He has over all these years kept possession of his father's tool of the trades; a black pole- a loose chain broken, and melted away dangling there. Having once been the home of a lantern of some sort. Background A common stowaway on his Father's jaunts, and duties as Captain of the Masque pirates. Jing had his sister to keep him company, and many of those who were his father's friends throughout the years. Old Man Ferguson also a big part in his adolescence prior to the events that unfolded on Crendol. Living a free life unrestricted by rules, or marines. A child without a mother, but finding a family regardless. The passions of those who perished- including Jain- were not lost on him. Yet there was some discomfort. In the lifestyle of being a pirate- he valued freedom, yet he hated the idea they encompassed besides that. Figures like Choro lead Jing to seclude himself after escaping. Under Ferguson's teachings for some years, a young boy traumatized then by the death, and loss of not just his father, but all those he had come to know and love and depend on. It left him frustrated, and angry. In search of answers, and damning it not just on the Marines, but Pirates alike -- young Jing made a silent vow. While still seeking to uphold everything Jain was, he could not do as he did. Existing amongst the folk, and pillaging as many did. So he opted for other means- a shadowy-dog of the world government in a sense. Jing Crowe is an existence that has promoted itself as a Bounty Hunter. Taking any, and all challenges without fail. After he had departed- he only seemed to have vengeance on his mind. Paraphernelia His father's staff, lacking the lantern hanging at it's end- there's a loose chain where it once hung. A hook now latched onto it, welded there in it's place. A compass, and map; used for navigating. Serrated Dagger -Jagged edges used to cause multiple lacerations in single stroke movements, it''s tucked in his belt, concealed by coat.Category:Characters